


.... And They Were Roommates

by Snowbird69



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbird69/pseuds/Snowbird69
Summary: With his dominant arm broken, Lance needs help with basic daily activities, and Walter is more than happy to help.Prompt was made by JenKristo (You're amazing xoxo)
Relationships: Walter Beckett/Lance Sterling
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130





	1. The Text

Walter felt his heart skip a beat when his phone pinged Lance’s personal text ring. He wanted to be able to tell which texts were worth reading immediately or not, after all. He fumbled through his pocket for it and when he read the text Lance sent, a wave of both excitement and dread washed over him. Lance was hurt. His arm was broken, and he needed someone to spend around two months as his roommate and personal helper with most of the basic necessities. He gave Walter his address, which was always a no-go in their friendship and work relationship until now. Lance usually preferred Walter to now know his address just in case of any experiments were planted in his home. 

He quickly put down his latest project and quickly packed as much as he needed for a two month long sleepover at his favorite spy’s home! He texted Lance that he was packing and coming ASAP, and then received a selfie of Lance holding his thumb up through his cast, smiling in his usual smug smile. 

Walter called himself a taxi and with Lovey on his shoulder, they made the trip to Lance’s home.

\----

Lance wanted so badly to just get back to work, but his doctor told him he was not allowed under any circumstance to work until his arm was healed. He tried to cook, but realized he couldn’t use his dominant hand anymore to make even the simplest of meals. He tried to put on a fresh shirt, but again, he couldn’t do it. He needed assistance.

Lance called the H.T.U.V. and requested for someone to come and assist him, but he was asked if he had someone in his personal life who could help him. He couldn’t think of anyone so they suggested Walter. 

He thought long and hard about it, but he decided that it ultimately would be the best option to have Walter take care of him. He saw everything already, so he should be okay with it, right? 

He struggled, but wrote out a text to Walter with his address and asked him for help for a couple of months. He felt a little excited to have the twink over for a while, since then the house won’t feel so… lonely. 

He heard Walter’s text, opened it and smiled. Walter was on his way. His personal servant was on his way.


	2. Chapter 2

Walter rang the doorbell to a decently sized house. He questioned if he even got the right address, because surely no one lives in such a big house alone? He looked over at Lovey on his shoulder.

“Are you excited, girl? I sure am. Finally, I get to hang out with Lance outside of work! It’s going to be so fun! I’ll show him all of the new things I’ve been working on and-”

“What did you say about me?”

Lance stood at the doorway in just a bathrobe and boxers. Walter jumped at Lance’s arms, giving him a giant bear-hug. He couldn’t believe his favorite friend- favorite  _ human _ friend- was right there and having him for a sleepover for two whole months! 

“Woah there, kid, be careful of the arm!” Lance held his cast up.

“Oh! Sorry!! Sorry! Here let me help you up.” he brought Lance back up to his feet then picked up his bags. “Where uh… where should I put my stuff?” 

“Follow me”

The two men walked down a hallway of trophies of Lance’s victories, to make a sudden halt in front of a room. He signaled Walter to go in and drop his stuff on the bed, and smiled to himself as the smaller one looked around, wide-eyed. 

“I never had a room this big before!” 

“I figured. Now, go get yourself set up and then meet me at the couch. I want to order some pizza tonight and I am getting hungry.”

Lance left the boy alone. Walter couldn’t stop smiling and Lovey pecked his cheek lightly for a kiss. He knew this was going to be fun, he was eager to finish getting himself set up so he could hang out with his friend.


End file.
